Field
The disclosed and claimed concept relates generally to electrical power distribution equipment and, more particularly, to a protective apparatus that is usable with a forced air cooling system of an electrical enclosure.
Related Art
Many kinds of electrical power distribution equipment are known in the relevant art. Such electrical equipment includes switchgear cabinets and other enclosures that contain therein equipment such as circuit interrupters, switching devices, and the like. Such equipment is desirably situated within such enclosures because of the risk of electrical shock and other possible hazards.
Due to the potential for electrical arcing, some cabinets have been configured to be arc resistant, meaning that they are configured to resist dangerous materials exiting the cabinet in an arc event. Some enclosures, however, have the potential to generate significant heat therein during regular operation, and such enclosures have been configured to include passages that permit forced air to be circulated into and through the cabinets to provide cooling. Such forced-air arc-resistant electrical enclosures have been difficult to configure successfully since the passages that permit the forced air to flow into, through, and out of the interior of the electrical enclosure can also have a tendency to permit high pressure gases, plasma, and/or flames to flow out of the cabinet in the event of an arc. Improvements would thus be desirable.